


Swing Life Away

by ASuperFuckedUpGod



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Latino Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, Morty and Rick aren't related, Young Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASuperFuckedUpGod/pseuds/ASuperFuckedUpGod
Summary: Ricardo Sanchez was born in fall of 1994 to 16 year old Maria Sanchez. A bastard child of a underage mentally ill Hispanic woman and a father who couldn't be bothered to remember his birthday could only prepare him for a life of hardship and drugs… Well the if hardship entailed him trying to find a way to make spare cash to pay for books his Scholarships and Grants didn't cover and Drugs being the ones he made and sold for profit? He was cool with that.At the age of 19 Ric spent his time studying under Dr. Pines while working towards his PhD in Physics and proving Hugh Everett's multiverse theory.All was going well till his understanding of the universe got turned upside down when a elderly man and young child fell into his life. Literally.Now with knowing what's he's destined to do he just had one more thing to add to his never ending list. Find his companion to travel the Multiverse. Just one problem... his universe doesn't have a Morty... or does it?





	Swing Life Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a some what slow paced story of Young Ric, who is trying to find his place in the world while dealing with the pressure of his family and school. All while knowing there is something better out there for him.

Ric was staring into his computer monitor with scowl on his face. He had been stumped for about 20 minutes on where to proceed in his and Dr. Pines research paper into the 'Multiverse Theory’ by Hugh Everett. Something that Dr. Pines wanted emailed to him by the time they were to meet at 12pm noon the next day and it was currently… 1:28 am that morning.

"Damnit…" Ric muttered under his breath. It wasn't his first all nighter, not by a long fucking shot. But he didn't like to get this behind on anything. Leaning down and opening his mini fridge, he pulled out a can of Monster before slamming the door shut. Cracking open the top, Ric took a good chug of it before he tried to focus back on his paper. Leaning back in his chair, the can being loosely held in his grasp, threatening to fall to the floor, he glared at the blinking cursor on the blank google docs page on the screen as if it were mocking him.

His and Dr. Pines research wasn't really getting them any closer and to proving that Multiple Universes existed. But they had only been working together for about 3 months and at least this proved to be fascinating to him. Nothing could really hold Ric's attention for very long. Engineering was boring, he could design elaborate machines for hours, all the while wanting to rip his hair out. Chemistry was a hobby at best. He mostly used his knowledge in it as a way to make money. Which was mostly him just making meth. And biology… good God if he had to look at another Punnett square he'll dedicate the rest of his life to go back in time to 1875 and beat baby Reginald Punnett to death his in bassinet.

At 19 Ric had managed to do more with his adolescent years than most people did with their entire lives. He designed a working 2 man spacecraft, he didn't have access to build it… yet. He had also figured out how to breed intellectually gifted ants, he ended up having to burn the colony when it became apparent they planned on world domination. He also mastered trumpet, flute, piano, cello, and guitar. (His favorite was guitar) As well becoming fluent in French, German, and Russian to go along with his perfect Spanish and English, and was dabbling in Japanese as an elective this year just to spice things up. He was also planning on eventually getting his own workshop once he was able to get his PhD. Maybe him and Dr. Pines could get one together? He respected Dr. Pines and his work, the professor was maybe in his early 30's and had a lot of great ideas. But Ric thought that maybe together they can make those great ideas into brilliant realities.

Ric was downing the rest of his Monster when at 1:37 am his room became lit with a almost sinister neon glowing green and two figures fell onto his floor cursing and mumbling about 'watching where you’re fucking stepping next time.' Ric had all but spewed the energy drink that was once in his mouth onto his desk in surprise.

"God fucking damnit Morty, next time I say 'watch out for the plants' fucking watch out for the damn Plants! Do you WANT to be eaten by a flower?" One of the figures that had fallen onto his floor cursed at the other one. (Actually looking at them he saw them to be an elderly man and a child) The Elderly man was helping the child up off the floor while half yelling at him. "I don't know about you but I don't plan on dying by being fucking fertilizer Morty." As Ric was too busy staring at the duo with his mouth wide open he didn't notice the child, 'Morty' apparently, was starting right back at him.

"Ummm… Grandpa…" He pointed straight at Ric and clung to the elder men's lab coat. The elder man than took a moment from talking about ways he didn't wanna die to look over at Ric. Who at this point was still staring and looked at if his mind blew a circuit.

The elder man looked at Ric and then at the device he was holding in his hand "Hmm looks like I had the dimension number off." He then looked up at Ric. "So how old are you kid?" Ric stared for a moment before realizing that he was being addressed. He still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Uhh… 19…"

"And what year is it?" He asked this time raising an eyebrow and looking around the room.

"2013… who-who are you?" Ric just managed to squeeze out. This couldn't be real.

"Damn." The other man said amused while looking Ric up and down. "A dimension where I’m a millennial. Huh weird. Alright Morty lets go!" He then pointed the device at the wall and proceeded to type something into it.

Ric's brain then snapped to attention as to what was happening… kinda.

"W-WAIT!" Ric stood up abruptly and took the few quick steps over to them and grabbed the device. Both him and the man had a hand on the 'white gun thingy' as he deemed it with the eerily green swirling tube on top. "Who are you? Where did you come from? What do-" Ric's questions were coming out of his mouth rapid fire until a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Geez kid, learn to shut the hell up." The other man slowly removed his hand from Ric's mouth and attempted to pull his white gun back to him but Ric refused to let go of it. "We’ll stay for a bit as long as you tone it down a notch." The man then let go of his white gun, Ric had to hurry up grab it with his other hand so he didn't drop it, while the man sat down at Ric's computer desk. Leaning down he opened up Ric’s mini fridge and pulled out two coke's and handed one to 'Morty.' "What do you wanna know?" He said as he leaned back opened up the soda.

Ric was dumbfounded at what was happening but he wasn't letting this pass him up. He quickly placed the white gun thingy on his desk and grabbed his old voice recorder he used for some lectures and made sure it had batteries in it before turning back to the man who appeared to be bored.

"Everything." He said as a grin spread across his face.

The man rolled his eyes, "Be more specific, kid."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

About 2 hours later, and changing the batteries in his voice recorder once. The man or 'Rick from dimension P-297' had told him about everything Ric asked about. Who he was, other dimensions, who Morty was. Morty was currently asleep in Ric's bed in the corner of the room. Poor little guy was exhausted. And about other Rick's. Apparently Rick's were usually Richard Sanchez born circa Autumn 1940's or so. Ric just happened to be a 'Rick' that was born as Ricardo and born in the 1990's instead. It didn’t click at first that this guy looked like him, but after looking closely at Rick P-297, Ric could tell that they were the same. The only exception was age and the Ric had a darker complexion than him and his hair was black not blue. Which Ric was jealous of, he had always wanted blue hair but his Mom said no one would take him seriously with it. He guessed that once you hit a certain age you stop giving a shit. But right now he needed grant money so he needed to give a shit for a little while longer.

"B-before you go, I need, need, NEED to know how you travel!" Ric was sitting crossed legged on the floor while P-297 was leaning back in his desk chair, feet propped up on the desk while munching away at his stash of wafer cookies Ric had fetched from the kitchen earlier that night.

"Bro relax, you're a Rick, you'll figure it out." P-297 then tossed half a cookie his mouth before answering. "Most Rick's don't figure this shit out till they're almost 40, man." He then dusted the crumbs off his chest and stood up.

"B-but, that was still years before I was born! Technology has advanced, I should do it now!" Ric's eyes were wide with panic, he needed this other Rick to tell him.

P-297 looked down at Ric then, he had a good 3 inches on him. "If technology has advanced so much then you should be able to figure it out without help then." He then brushed passed him to go pick up Morty. He woke up enough to wrap his arms around his Rick's neck and adjust his head on his shoulder to a more comfortable position and his legs around his waist. Ric had learned that the 14 year old kid was his grandson, he has an older sister named Summer. P-297 had shown Ric a picture of her on his phone. Most Rick's took their Morty's on adventures with them. Ric thought that maybe for a moment HE would have a Morty, but then P-297 broke the news that since he was born later, he might never have a Diane. No Diane meant, no Beth, no Summer, no Morty.

He tried not to let the idea bum him out. Having a companion for traveling the Multiverse with…Sounded like a blast.

"Ca-can you at least make sure I'm going in the right direction?" Ric plead. Now that he knew he and Dr. Pines were right, he HAD to make sure they were able to find a way for interdimensional travel.

P-297 rolled his eyes and walked over the wall that Ric was busy showing him earlier. It was a normal wall that he painted with chalkboard paint, and it was covered in equations, formulas, and papers regarding his and Dr. Pines research. Rick looked at it for about 3 seconds before using his sleeve to wipe out half of an equation that took Ric a month to put together. But before Ric could die of a heart attack and beat his other self to a pulp, P-297 picked up a spare piece of chalk that was laying on top of Ric's dresser and filled in his former equation spot with something new.

"There, now you're a step in the right direction." He tossed the piece of chalk towards Ric's bed and then picked up the white gun, he found out that it was called a 'portal gun.' And aimed it at the wall if front of him and pulled the trigger causing a huge green 'portal' to open on the wall. Before Rick stepped through the portal, he stopped and looked back at Ric who had stood up off the floor and was staring at him. Kind of like how Padme looked at Anakin when she proclaimed he was breaking her heart at the end of 'Revenge of the Sith'. "Never say I didn't do anything for ya, kid." And with that he stepped through the portal. Morty who was only partially awake, peaked his eyes open and waived at him. Ric Waived back as the portal closed.

Alone once again, Ric looked at back at his bedside clock, it read 3:57 am. He tossed his head back and cursed while turning off his voice recorder. He still had his paper to email to Dr. Pines. Not to mention he had to drive his Mom to the hospital at 8am. Luckily his Mother took sleeping pills that could knock out a horse and only an act of God could wake her up before 8 hours were up. He could have Woodstock going on in the backyard and she wouldn't be any the wiser.

He sat his voice recorder down on his desk and walked over to his chalkboard wall. Looking at P-297’s handwriting, which was messier than his own, he saw the new formula. He had NO idea what to make of it. But he'll copy it down and show it to Dr. Pines tomorrow. But first he had to finish his paper and get at least some sleep before he woke up in less than four hours to take care of his mom before school.

**Author's Note:**

> So does anyone else have a huge hard-on for young latino Rick or is it just me?


End file.
